The Sakura Doll
by Lady Duzell
Summary: Help me. Hisoka's voice cried out into the dark. No one could hear, he was shrouded in darkness until his angel appeared in the form of a devil. Or is the Angel really thr ruler of his hell? Rated M for sexual themes, violence and language
1. Chapter 1

_Kagome Kagome Kago no naka no Tori wa Itsu Itsu deyaru?_

_Yoake no ban ni Tsuru to Kame ga subetta. Ushiro no shoumen dare ?_

The spring air blew through blonde strands of hair rustling against the small face as it slept deeply. The sun shone behind the distant branches of sakura trees that graced the ground with pink snow. Two large emeralds were revealed under tiny eyelids flinching against the sun. A tiny yawn followed as the tiny figure sat up and stretched its arms big and wide. With a slow motion the tiny arms fell backward as the green eyes drooped sleepily. The wind carried songs of lullabies, whispering him back into a deep sleep.

"Hisoka!"

The booming voice echoed through his ears. It felt like he had been splashed with chilled water. Quickly the tiny figure stood and ran towards the voice with a stumbling agility. The small frame finally arrived in front of a tall looming figure. He stared up at the tall head of the specter.

"Ohayo, ka-chan." The tiny, timid voice made the bigger figure flinch. The child drew back slightly sensing a hostile aura from his mother.

"Hisoka, where have you been? I've been calling you!" She scolded angrily. Hisoka shrank away from the ranting figure of his mother who grabbed him roughly by the wrist. "Come along, the doctor has come to the main house to check up on everyone. He's asked to do a check up on you as well." Her grip on his wrist was a crushing pain as he was dragged down the hallway. He wanted to voice his discomfort, however the decision to stay quiet seemed less painful.

Hisoka was tossed into a room where he fell to the floor. His mother roughly grabbed his arm again. "Get up." She hissed. Hisoka stood and glanced up with his huge emerald eyes to meet the monotonous gaze of his father. He quickly shifted his eyes downward. A push from his mother made him stumble forward, where his gaze met two pearl white shoes. This was surrounded by round cuffs of two long pant legs, which led up to a grey vest covering a white collared shirt. This lead to brilliantly glistening hair that appeared to shine silvery in the sunlight. Hisoka let out a gasp. It was an angel!

The divine being made a smile down at Hisoka, who shyly blushed as he averted his gaze to the white shoes again. "So this is the heir of the Kurosaki household?" The angel's voice pierced through the quiet hostility in the room. "What a beautiful child." The heavenly doctor, who was much taller than Hisoka kneeled down on one knee. "Hello, Hisoka. I'm Dr. Muraki. I'm here to make sure you're strong and healthy." The smile grew wider as Hisoka's blush deepened and he twisted his fingers nervously behind his back. "Hisoka, I'll need you to remove the upper part of your Kimono so I can hear your heart beat. Is that okay?"

Hisoka gave a meek nod as he pulled down the upper part of his tiny kimono. The cold chill of the stethoscope made a shiver run up his back. "He has fair skin." Muraki commented. "Just like his mother."

"That child is nothing like me!" The scream pierced Hisoka's ears as he quickly turned to see his mother pointing her finger at him. She began to rant and throw a vase at Hisoka but was held back by his father. Muraki did not seem surprised by her wild behavior. She continued to point and yell at Hisoka until she weakened and began to sob into her husbands arms.

"Please forgive her behavior." Nagare began to lead his hysterical wife from the room. "Could you please hurry up with what you're doing here so we can discuss the condition of my wife." Muraki nodded. The door was shut and the sound of her crying slowly began to get softer and softer.

Hisoka's eyes shifted downwards in shame. He had upset his mother once again. He didn't want her to be sad so much. He tried so hard to be how she wanted him to be, but every time he got close to her, the air became heavy and he struggled to breathe. He didn't completely understand it, but he knew she hated him. He repulsed her.

Hisoka was lifted high in to the air, which shocked him quite a bit; he began to kick but then realized that the heavenly messenger had lifted him up. He looked down onto the angelic face that was chiseled with beauty. Though it was hard to tell looking through spectacles, Hisoka saw two eyes staring up at him with a bright smile to accompany it. "Now, now, no frowning." Hisoka let his tiny hand fall onto Muraki's pale face as he touched the soft skin gently. He was left in awe as he was brought back down to the ground. "Now lets try to listen to that heart again." Hisoka had barely noticed that he was half naked but once the cool touch of stethoscope touched him warm skin he blushed once more. This man really was an angel.

-x-X-x-

"Just make sure she takes her medication when she gets into fits like that." Muraki told Nagare as they sat in a separate room to discuss their business. Nagare slid Muraki a cup of tea, which was accepted. "The medicine is an anxiety suppressor, so she should calm down relatively quick and remain calm for a few hours later." Muraki was packing up his suitcase of instruments and medications for healing, while Nagare's expressionless stare watched on.

"I would really appreciate it, doctor, if you would come for a daily or weekly visit." Nagare watched as Muraki stopped his packing. "I'm useless when it comes to caring for others health."

Muraki released a sigh. "I'm afraid that is impossible for me to do." Muraki knew the reason that Nagare wanted to keep his mistress in perfect health was for image, no imaginary illusions of love or grandeur. He really felt no obligation even if love was the reason for Nagare's concern. An image of flushed cheeks and golden hair flashed through Muraki's mind. Muraki withdrew a pack of cigarettes and lit one. He ran fingers through his hair as Nagare tried again.

"If it is a matter of money, then I can pay you any price." Muraki exhaled.

"You know my conditions. It's not a matter of money Nagare," Muraki removed his glasses and flashed his glace eye across to Nagare with a large shark grin, "It's a matter of sacrifices." Nagare went stiff. His face remained expressionlessly, but he felt the chills that Muraki could easily send down his spine.

"Fine. In exchange for everyday."

"I'm a busy doctor, Nagare. At the most I'll come once every other week." Muraki inhaled and slowly exhaled waiting for Nagare to oppose.

"What else do you want." Nagare stated more then asked.

"That boy of yours. He must be lonely, being the only heir of yours. He's quite a shy cute little thing. I would like to spend time with him. Then I will do my check up once every week." Nagare's face showed a flash of anger for a moment.

"The boy in exchange for your services." Nagare stared at his hands that were folded atop his lap. "You also wish for sacrifices." Nagare sighed knowing this was futile. "I will agree, although none of your extra services must be known and traced back to the Kurosaki family." Muraki smiled, he knew very well the weaknesses of the human heart. He picked up his bag and stood turning to go, but was stopped. "However Muraki, if you shame the Kurosaki name by defiling my son," Nagare's eyes lifted to glare at the back of Muraki's head, "Then I will kill you myself." Muraki smiled, exhaling his cigarette.

"You have a deal, Lord Kurosaki." The demon picked up his coat and exited leaving Nagare emotions of hatred clearly upon his face.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage, when will you come out? _

_In the evening of the dawn, the crane and turtle slipped. Who stands behind you now?_

Hisoka was finally able to stretch his legs. He flopped down under a tree and picked up an unopened sakura blossom from the ground. He then twirled the tiny bud between his index finger and thumb. Hisoka liked the feel of the wind across his face and limbs. It made him feel lighter. Although the light did make him feel unsafe as though everyone could see him. In the dark he could hide in the shadows. But under the sun, everyone could see clearly what he was doing.

He couldn't quite explain it, but when he was with people he could feel and see what they truly thought or felt. This confusing knowledge only heightened to pain when he had physical contact. Usually he would see a large black specter shrouding his mother, when she grabbed him roughly the pain was multiplied. He would accidentally say the secret thoughts that were in others minds questioning what it meant. This would scare the people around him and they would act violently to shut him up. Hisoka shivered. The cellar was usually where he ate and slept, but slowly he was learning to never to voice what he had seen or heard in his head. To do so would be bad.

Hisoka heard a ruckus on the other side of the garden and glanced up from his flower. Across from him he saw the gate open with a maid hurriedly chattering to someone who stood just outside. She gestured for the guest to enter and Hisoka laid his eyes upon none other than the angel from the other day. He hid behind the tree with his head poking out over the side. He wanted to get closer, to get a better look, but was deathly afraid of doing so. Unlike all of the people around the estate, he could never see or hear what the Doctor was thinking. Usually he would at least get a glimmer or a feeling, but with his angelic healer he could never tell if that smile was truly genuine or not.

Hisoka watched, as Muraki was lead into the house. He continued to stare as they took the outer path of the traditional Japanese styled house toward his mother's room. Muraki paused in the hallway turning to look around the garden. Hisoka realized that he was staring directly at him with a smile. His cheeks flushed as he completely hid behind the tree embarrassed at being caught. Muraki chuckled and then entered the awaiting room.

That was very strange, he thought as he began to lightly tap his red cheeks. He looked up through the branches as more pink blossoms fell around him. So his mother had gotten sicker? There had never been a doctor that had visited the house multiply within a week. True this was his second visit, however most doctors that were hired appeared annually. Hisoka sat at the base of the tree wrapping his tiny arms around his knees.

He was worried about his mother. She had gotten more and more violent as he had grown older. He had always seen her as a lonely woman. He always tried to please her and keep her company, however he would often displease her, resulting with him locked up. He didn't understand why he was locked up. He had done nothing wrong, however everyone acted as though he were a danger or harm. Hisoka felt like crying but being a stubborn boy he bit his lip and sank his head onto his knees, covering his face.

After a while he lifted his head to watch the falling blossom land in the distant pond. He sat there for a long while losing track of the time. He heard the sound of a screen opening behind him and turned to inspect the sound. The doctor had stepped outside the room and ran his long, pale fingers through his silvery hair. Hisoka watched him as he stepped out into the garden. The doctor too began to watch the falling blossoms with deep interest. He had a smile on his lips and sized up the very old and very large Sakura tree.

Hisoka continued to watch him intensely watching his every movement, whether it be his smile or the swaying of his hair. He watched his fine figure and wondered in awe if such creatures truly existed.

"Why don't you come out from there, boy? Let's enjoy the blossoms together." Hisoka surprised that the doctor could find him so quickly, slowly walked out from underneath the trees canopy. Timidly he walked toward Muraki who beckoned him closer with a grin.

Hisoka wrung his hands together as he tried to build up his courage. He finally was standing before the larger man and stared up into the face. "Uh- umm… is Ka-san sick?" Hisoka's small voice asked.

"Yes, she is has a sickness where she worries too much." Muraki replied kneeling beside Hisoka.

"Worrying?" Hisoka questioned. Muraki nodded. "Worrying about what?"

"She's afraid that a mountain Oni will come down and gobble you up." He replied poking Hisoka playfully in the stomach. Hisoka made a tiny giggle, but then looked away with a sad face, his small eyebrows contorted in sadness. He obviously didn't buy the story. Muraki let out a deep sigh that startled Hisoka. "What did I say about frowns yesterday?" Hisoka was about to reply but was once again swept up off the ground into the air.

He was startled by the action once again, and grabbed tightly onto Muraki's wrists. Strangely he felt relieved, staring down into those eyes. Hisoka noticed that the glasses were gone and he could see clearly into his eyes. One was a grey color that shined brightly while the other was larger than the other reflecting a blue Hisoka perfectly, catching him and refusing to let go. Hisoka brought his hand down to Muraki's cheek again and rubbed the soft skin. "Does it hurt when you fall from heaven?"

Muraki was surprised by such a question, but nonetheless indulged Hisoka. "No, it actually feels quite good." He brought Hisoka down to sit on one of his arms close to his chest. "It feels like butterfly kisses." Hisoka had a quizzical look which made Muraki chuckle. He brought Hisoka's cheek against his eyelid and blinked, lightly touching his eyelashes like feathers against the child's cheek. Hisoka squirmed from the sensation.

"It Tickles!" He exclaimed, pushing Muraki's face away. Hisoka's and Muraki's giggles rang out across the garden slicing through the terrible darkness in everyone's hearts. The laughter died down and Hisoka transfixed his gaze back onto the larger blue eye. "Will Ka-san be okay?"

"Only if I come to take care of her." Muraki replied. "I'll only do that if you'll play with me whenever I come, Hisoka." Hisoka's cheeks flushed. "Will you play with me?" Hisoka was astonished that such a creature would come to visit him specifically. He responded with a tiny nod of his blonde head. "That makes me so happy." Muraki set Hisoka back down onto the ground. "We should go to a Hanami together. Would you enjoy that?" Hisoka eagerly nodded. "Good." Muraki patted him on the head, ruffling the hair slightly. "You should go in, now. It's getting late. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

Hisoka nodded. "O-okay." He turned and hurriedly made his way to his room. He glanced over his shoulder to catch a farewell smile and wave from his beautiful angel. However, when he stared into the blue eye he saw something that reminded him of a snake that had gotten into the garden. A shiver ran through his bones as he felt a reason to doubt and be frightened, but warm thoughts of a happy Hanami warmed his shivering bones.

-x-X-x-

The day for Hisoka's and Muraki's Hanami had appeared. Hisoka, for the first time, was taken outside of the Kurosaki estate into the disappearing day. He accompanied Muraki in his car, as he sat plastered against the window, staring in disbelief at the many things that had been right before him, but he had never seen. The tall lamps and the other cars that zoomed by amazed him. Muraki had reserved a special place for them to view the spectacle, but beyond that Hisoka knew very little. The excitement was almost unbearable as he swung he's feet over the side of his seat.

Muraki had stopped the car and pulled into a sort of driveway. He made his way around to the other side of the car to open the door for Hisoka (The child proof lock was on). Hisoka hastily jumped out and searched for the trees. Muraki laughed. "No, no, we won't be over here for the Hanami."

He motioned for Hisoka to follow as they made their way up to another house that also seemed to be in the traditional Japanese style. Muraki exchanged words about a reservation with someone who appeared to be a worker or servant at the house. They were led through the house and into a large, dark square room, which had a very large futon in the center of the room. There were tiny furnishings such as a couch, paper lamps, and small dresser. Across from the entrance, where most of the source of light came from via the moon, was another soji screen left wide open to reveal a garden with a very large sakura tree in the center. Hisoka excitedly ran across the room. Muraki tipped the servant and then turned to watch Hisoka stare up at the tree.

He removed his jacket and hung it on a rack in the corner. He then lit a tiny candle placing it inside of a small paper lamp. He called out to Hisoka, who came obediently back into the room. "We'll be having dinner here as well. It should come shortly. You should wait patiently inside." Hisoka came in and sat quietly next to Muraki, even though it was quite obvious the boy was restless. A knock at the door acknowledged Muraki that the food was ready. He opened the door and in came a young woman with their meal and a sake set for Muraki. The woman cheerfully introduced herself and informed him to call on her if he needed any assistance at all. With that she took her leave, shutting the screen behind her.

"Itadakimasu." Hisoka prayed before he began to eat. The meal was delicious, and so no time was wasted eating it. He patiently waited as Muraki slowly savored his own meal. Muraki felt the earnest eyes of Hisoka edging him on to eat faster, which was quite uncomfortable.

"Yes?" Muraki asked, deriving his attention from his meal to the boy.

"Why are cherry blossoms pink?" Hisoka asked. Muraki set his chopsticks down and watched Hisoka's eager face.

"Originally, the blossoms of cherry trees are pure white, whiter than the snow." Muraki explained. "However, people began to bury corpses beneath the trees roots when they were planted. The tree drank the blood of the corpse, turning its blossoms a faint tint of pink." Hisoka made a loud gulp.

"So a corpse is buried under ever sakura tree?" Hisoka gaped. Muraki sighed with a smile.

"Here, I'll tell you what. Down the road there is a festival taking place." Muraki searched through his coat pocket and handed some loose change to Hisoka. "Why don't you go down there and buy yourself a treat." Hisoka stared at the money in his hand. He had never gone out alone before. It was true he was bugging Muraki, but going to a festival for the first time alone. "Go on. I'll be waiting for you here." Muraki's smile gave Hisoka some confidence. He clenched the money in his hand and bravely set out. "Come back quickly, I don't want you getting lost."

"Okay!"

-x-X-x-

Hisoka began to run down the road away from the festival. On his head was a fox yokai mask that ruffled up the top of his head from the motion of his jogging. He had a small bag of sweets in his hands and couldn't wait to get back to Muraki to show what he had gotten. Everyone at the festival was friendly, nothing like the people at the Kurosaki estate, which was quite as foreign as Muraki's hair color, or his business suit.

Hisoka made his way around the house, which had gotten considerably quiet and dark. He held onto the wall to his right to guide him thought the halls, finally reaching the room. He slid the door open, and noticed immediately that all the candles were not lit. The only source of light came from the open soji screen leading outdoors. Hisoka panicked. Had Muraki left him hear? Was he to be left all alone by his mother order? Hisoka hesitantly stepped into the room, and walked forward desperately searching for a sign of Muraki. And then he saw it. Muraki's silhouette outside beside the tree, Hisoka relieved and renewed with excitement ran forward towards Muraki with a smile, hopping out into the garden.

Hisoka stopped dead in his tracks when he felt his sandal step into something wet. He looked down at his feet to see what it was. His sandal were seeped in a crimson puddle. Was it the moon's rusty color tonight, making the puddle appear red or was that liquid the elixir of life? He rose his gaze back to Muraki to find his silhouette was actually that of two people. A body was pulled close to Muraki, with a cloud in front of the moon it was hard to make out exactly what was before him.

The cloud shifted away and there Muraki was, his large blue eye shining down at Hisoka as he turned to look over his shoulder. The person in his arms was the girl from before, and she lay in his arms like a rag doll, her mouth hanging open and her eyes staring up into the sky. Blood ran down her chest too gather around her feet, while a large knife protruded from the flesh of her chest, wielded in the hand of Hisoka's angel.

He couldn't move. Hisoka couldn't run, he jut stood there paralyzed with fear. Muraki's lips curved up into a grin, the blue eye flashing. He dropped the girl As though she were broken and of no further use to him. He then turned completely towards Hisoka, with his arms spread out, the white clothes stained a crimson color. "Run."

Hisoka turned quickly and made a run for it, but before he even got a chance to take a step away from the dark angel, his small shoulder was grabbed roughly. He flailed helplessly against the arm, trying to shake loose, but his efforts were useless. He was then pulled closer to Muraki. He stared up in bewilderment as he was thrown against the trunk of the tree. The wind was knocked out of him as he slid low onto the ground.

"Now look what you've gone and seen, boy." Muraki smiled manically at Hisoka who pushed his back as far up against the tree as he could. "Bad little boys should be punished, don't you think?" Muraki's hand reached forward for Hisoka who slapped it away and dived between Muraki's long legs running for escape. He was caught halfway to the room, his arm roughly grabbed as Muraki lifted him with one hand. Hisoka screamed out in pain as his arm came close to be pulled out of its socket. Muraki lifted him into the room, and set his feet barely down onto the ground, as he dragged him into the room.

"No! Let me go!" Hisoka cried, pulling away from Muraki as hard as he could. Muraki chuckled. He set Hisoka down on the ground. He leaned down to his level and held him by the shoulders, forcing Hisoka to look into his eyes.

"Do not worry Hisoka," Muraki shushed, as tears began to fall from Hisoka's eyes. "I will give a you a beautiful death. I will carve into you slowly, a gorgeous death that will slowly kill you throughout the years. I will be there watching as it slowly pulls you deeper into the darkness of an alluring eternal rest. You will be my ravishing marionette, shattered and broken, my beautiful doll."

Hisoka's kimono was ripped open leaving his pearl skin bare and unprotected. Muraki then ran his fingers across Hisoka's chest, leaving a trail of shivers in their wake. The long fingers rubbed across his tiny pink nipple. Hisoka turned his head away in shame trying to shake away. He was grabbed again; Muraki withdrew a knife resting it on his skin. The cold texture of the knife made Hisoka cry even harder.

As Muraki began his work, all that could be heard was the cries of Hisoka, as the knife carved into the flesh. As soon as the wound was made, it would quickly close. Muraki after finishing the design cut in again, making the same design over and over until it permanently marked. Soon, Hisoka could no longer stand and his cries died down to soft whimpers. His entire body was in pain. He collapsed forward onto Muraki's shoulder when the knife was finally withdrawn.

"Do not think that it is over, boy." Roughly, Hisoka was pushed back and fell onto the futon. Where he lay shivering his body in shock. Muraki was forceful as he captured the boy's lips with his own, diving his tongue deep into his mouth. Hisoka was almost nearly powerless to do anything, but frailly push Muraki away. Muraki was merciless when he grabbed him, pushing his tired and tiny legs apart. Hisoka gasped in pain as the long spindly fingers roughly entered him.

"Please…no, no!" He cried as his back arched in pain. Muraki smiled down at him.

"Sh… my dearest, the pain will eventually ebb away. Soon you will melt into despair leaving nothing behind." Hisoka gasped unable to scream as Muraki entered. He was rough without a doubt with tiny Hisoka's frame. While the child tried to push away repeatedly, he was pulled back into Muraki's arms. Back into the arms of his angel, the arms of his wolf in sheep's clothing. His dark, beautiful Angel of Death.

The pain was too much to bare and Hisoka quickly lost consciousness. As Muraki held the child in his arms he kissed his chest lightly, "Yes, my pale Sakura doll, fall into the oblivion of death, unable to be saved from the darkness."

-x-X-x-

A sixteen-year-old Hisoka walked up the steps of the Kurosaki estate, his schoolbag draped over one shoulder and his hands in the pants of his school uniform. He watched ahead of him as sakura blossoms danced in the wind carrying the soft breeze of Spring. He made his way through the gates and a allowed a maid to take his bag as he removed his shoes. He hung his jacket up on its rack and made his way down the hall. A young maid bowed her head, as he approached. "Young Master, Lord Muraki has arrived. He is waiting in the usual room. Green eyes flashed for a moment beneath long eyelashes. He nodded with a smile bowing in respect.

"Arigato. I'm going to freshen up. Inform Lord Muraki for me, please." Hisoka made it to hi room where he changed out of his uniform and slipped into a kimono. He brushed out the lingering blossoms in his hair, and then set the brush back down on the table. His eyes stared back at him through the mirrors reflection. A deep and heavy sigh escaped his lips as he ran his shaky finger through his hair. He held his head in his palm and tried to steady his choppy breaths. When he was finally calm, he looked back at his reflection and made a small smile trying to deceive the image in the mirror.

Hisoka made his way fro "the room" Muraki usually sat drinking tea in after he inspected his mother's health. He stood in the hallway, staring at the screen that separated him from his black angle. Hesitantly he came down to his knees and sat on his feet, knocking lightly on the soji screen. "Enter." Replied a voice that made Hisoka's heart skip a beat. He slid the screen open and rose from his respectfully height, closing the door behind him. "Ah, there you are."

Hisoka walked towards Muraki who sat across the room from him. When Hisoka was in front of him, Muraki wrapped his arms around his body. Hisoka brought a hand up to Muraki's face who gently kissed the fingers. Hisoka had to steady himself before he spoke. "I am here, my Angel with Black Wings."

-x-X-x-

Author Note

Hello all of the readers out there. I was quite surprised to hear that a lot of you liked this story. I was all Oo wha…! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the first! This is my first time ever writing something as explicit before, and this chapter doesn't even hold a candle to other scenes I have, ahem, thought of. Some people asked if this was a oneshot. No, no, this is a full fledge story with many chapters ahead of us. It was true that I was waiting for more reviews, but in fact I got carried away and wrote half of the second chapter the same day I wrote the first, but I am so lazy I just now got around to finishing it. I'm not too happy with this chapters end, I hope you can all forgive me for the rushness, but I want to get on to the rest of the story, where Tsuzuki and the gang come in. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! Until next time.

Review Response

Ranchdressing: Nope, this isn't an oneshot. I was intending to wait for more reviews but, got tired of waiting! . Interesting pen name you have there. Where'd you come up with it?

Ilikeyaoi: Well here you go. Sorry for the wait! Will you forgive?

Polaris: Here's the update. Did you like it?

Black Angel of Destruction: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the first one. Thank you very much for the compliment! hugs

saya89: I've updated, did you like this one as well?

voluptas1: Thank you very much for the compliment! To tell you the truth I was pretty upset about the first chapter because that was the shortest first chapter I have EVER written. So I was pretty worried no one would like it. Glad you did though!


End file.
